


Our secret.

by Theworldisafilthygoddamnplace



Category: Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, POV Child, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theworldisafilthygoddamnplace/pseuds/Theworldisafilthygoddamnplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has his first sexual experience with his friend, Ronnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our secret.

I woke up, looking over at my friend Ronnie who was still sleeping. He was thirteen and I was nine. I didn't wanna wake him, but I was bored.   
"Ronnie.." No response. "Ronnie!" I poked his chest, waking him.   
Ronnie stretched, and the cover slid down, revealing a bulge in his briefs. I tried not to notice, But there was just something about it. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact Ronnie wasn't aware I kept looking, or was he?   
Well anyway, I watched as his hand slid into his briefs, rubbing over the bulge.   
"Why are you doing that?" I questioned.   
"Haven't you done this before?" He replied. I shook my head in response.   
Why is he touching his penis I thought to myself.   
"It feels really good." He whispered, closing his eyes. I felt my stomach flutter. Maybe I should try it, he may tell everyone at school that I haven't yet..   
So I pushed my boxer shorts down, and looked over at him, copying what he done.   
"H..hey Andy..?" Ronnie spoke up.   
"Yeah?"   
"Will you touch mine?" He ask me. I didn't see anything wrong with it, so I looked down, his briefs had been tossed in the floor by now.   
My hand cautiously moved over, wrapping around his dick. Ronnie guided my hand over his shaft.   
I giggled at the noises he made, but then he started touching me the same ways I was touching him and I started making the same kind of sounds.   
This really did feel good, but it felt so much better than when I had tried it myself.   
Ronnie let out a sound that made my tummy feel like butterflies were inside it. His hips started moving around, and I moved my thumb over the end of his penis, and as soon as I did he grabbed my wrist, stopping my hand and something came out of his tip.   
Ronnie moved his hand on mine faster, and my hips started moving on their own, I could hear my own heartbeat in my head, and then my penis was normal again. Ronnie told me that one day I would be able to make stuff come out of mine, he told me I was too young.   
Ronnie was my best friend after that. I'm glad I had a friend like Ronnie.


End file.
